Death Garden
by Laricex
Summary: A Place Worse Than Hell. Troyella. Chaylor.
1. Trailer

_D E A T H G A R D E N_

--

_A Place Worse Than Hell_

--

**Trailer**

--

**Every graduating class goes on an out of town trip**

_Shows students in a class having a discussion_

"Maybe we'll go to New York!"

"Or L.A!"

"What about Miami?"

"So many choices!"

**But this year was slightly different**

_Shows the Principal announcing something important_

"Due to some problems with the school, your Senior Trip is cancelled."

"What?!"

"What if we choose a cheaper place to go?"

"Like what?"

"Camping?"

**They weren't going anywhere fabulous...**

_Shows three school buses pull up into a camping site_

"I. Hate. The. Woods.!"

"Aw, they don't love you either."

**Literally**

_Shows the guide telling them not to go further then the fenced area_

"Why is it fenced off?"

"Bears..."

"Really!?"

"No, it's filled with poisonous plants and stuff - This way..."

_Shows Ryan staying behind and looking into deeper into the trees - something movies_

"What was that?"

**Why was that part really fenced off?**

_Shows Taylor reading a book while in her tent_

"Look at this Gabby."

"National Green-Hawk Park - This park?"

"Keep reading..."

"- Myths - Death Garden?"

_Shows a hand, dripping red, on a tree and yellow eyes watching the campers_

**Was is really poison?**

_Shows Jason looking at a larger flower and then fainting_

"Jason!?"

"Oh. My. God!"

**Or something else?**

_Shows something large jumping from tree to tree_

"Did you see that?"

"You mean that shadow that went from tree to tree?"

"Yeah..."

"No."

**What is Death Garden?**

_Shows Troy running, Gabriella trailing behind him_

"That myth was right!"

_Shows Chad, Taylor and Sharpay falling into a deep hole_

_Shows creatures looking down at them _

"Maybe this hole will take us to Looney Tones!"

"This isn't Space Jam, Chad!"

"Holy crap, we're going to die!"

_Shows Troy and Gabriella hiding behind a bush, watching the creatures as one jumped in_

"AHH!!"

"Sharpay..."

_Shows Gabriella turning away, crying_

**What is this so-called myth?**

_Shows Taylor, beginning to read her book out loud_

"Death Garden, as people call it, is an area in Green-Hawk where people vanish."

"Vanish?"

**Starring Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy horrified_

"Holy sh-"

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella running away from something quick_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay shadow and a larger shadow about to pounce on her_

**Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Chad stiff as blood dripped down from above him_

"What the-?"

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan pointing a flash-light into the woods_

**And Monique Coleman**

_Shows Taylor dropping her book_

"Ahhh!"

**Death Garden**

"A place worse than hell."

--

**Coming to Fanfiction July 18th**

--

_Did you enjoy the trailer? Hopefully it doesn't give the whole plot away? I just want to warn people now, this a fiction is filled with twists - from the beginning to the end. _

_You may not see some of them coming but I don't want to be cocky and say you won't see any of the twists coming because that's not true. You may see some twists coming - because somethings are just obvious. _

_Death Garden, lame title, huh? But it's like an oxymoron, in ways. Like a garden is a place of birth and growth (plants) and death, well, is death - but things in gardens do die - often not people though :) _

_Couples for now are: Troyella, Chaylor - Ryan and Sharpay are, up to now, single - Things can change. (Kelsi, Zeke, Martha and Jason are present...)_

_-Laricex (Lah - rE - cecks) Hope that helps, best I can do. How, I thought of that name - Dunno, it came to mind just one day..._


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**N I G H T M A R E S**

**--**

_Are you scared?_

_--_

It was April, late April, when Mr. Matsui decided it was the time to decide where the seniors should go on their End-Of-The-Year-Trip. Like always, he would let the students choose. Mostly likely, like the past generations, they would pick somewhere fancy and overrated. Miami, Honululu, New York and Los Angeles were always the top choices or sometimes the only choices. If they were going along with the whole musical concept, they would definitely choose New York. It seems like musicals were the top thing at East High, at the moment of course, since basketball season was over.

They were in the auditorium, the seniors, as Mr. Matsui and some teachers of the faculty were at the podium. Coach Bolton was looking oddly at the giant moon behind him as Mr. Matsui got himself together for his speech. He delicately rested his arms on the podium and began, "As you know, East High seniors always go on final trips around the middle of May for two weeks. Now it's the time to decide where you shall be going this year." He ended, turning a bit to face the teachers that joined him; there were four: Mrs. Darbus, Coach Bolton, Mr. Pillar (Math teacher), Mr. Rufus (Chemistry Teacher) and Mrs. Trabona (English teacher) were the ones present at the moment. "These teachers, plus more and some parents of the PTA will be your supervisors on your trip to where-ever you decide to go."

The students whispered amoungst themselves, which caused a bit a loudness. Having about two hundred students whispering could get loud. Mr. Matsui decided to wait for them to quiet down. He did not want to interrupt their conversations about the trip.

The Principal held up ballots, well, blank sheets of paper. "You shall write your city of choice on a blank sheet of paper - and I mean blank lined sheet of paper. No colour, no doodles, no scented ones." Mr. Matsui made himself clear on the paper type the students should use. He wanted them to take it seriously and he did not want to know his students use coloured doodled paper, like he finds out every year prior to the that one. "You will this do this when you get back to your last period class and hand it in to your teacher before you leave." He stepped aside, letting the other have a turn to speak.

Coach Bolton went first. "Okay, we are going to talk about the rules now," he sternly said into the mic, which was a little bit to loud. Some students covered their ears as the mic. made an awful screeching sound. "You cannot, I repeat, cannot choose anything out of the United States!" That was the first rule. "No Europe, Asia, South America, Canada, Australia or Antarctica." Not that many people vacation in Antartica. "Do not rent your own hotel room at a different hotel, which is a five-star one - like at the Tipton." Surprisinly, a lot of kids tried to do that instead of staying a motel, which wasn't even bad or ugly. "You must always stay with your given surpervisor and with your group."

The students groaned at this part and some started to argue. The years before there were no groups but the previous seniors did some unpleasant things on their trip so they had to add more parent-friendly rules. Even though high school was the time to be independent, there were things were that just wasn't possible.

Coach Bolton blew his whistle into the mic. causing everyone, even the teachers, to cover their ears. Nobody want to suffer ear loss. The students stopped immediatly. "To make things, I guess better, you shall choose your group. Since there is about, I don't know, three hundred of you-" Then he remembered something important he and Mr. Matsui should have mentioned earlier. "One thing before I continue with that, not all of you might go on the trip because it could be expensive." Usually, only half the student body of seniors are able to go - the others have the two weeks off since most of the senior teachers are gone.

The students moaned and some felt that they should even be at the assembly because they knew they could afford where most students would choose to travel to.

"Back to the groups, yeah, so let's cut that number in half - so, there is about one hundred-fifty, less, are going, so let's say groups of ten or twelve." Jack Bolton wasn't sure; he wasn't a math teacher and he still wasn't sure on how many students are able to go. "I'll give it away to Mrs. Darbus, now." He stepped aside, letting the Drama teacher take hold of the podium.

"Here are my rules, no cell-phones when teachers or parents are giving instructions or teaching you about the location we are in!" Mrs. Darbus always had a big voice. When she stood at the podium, she wasn't even near the mic. for her voice to fill the auditorium. "No iPods when one is adressing the group!" The mic. screehed this time, signalling her to quiet down, just a bit. "As Coach Bolton said, the groups maybe in a group of ten or twelve - if so, it would be best for an even amount of girls and boys - if ten, then five girls in one room, five boys in the other; most likely, one will have a bed to themselves. If twelve, then six girls to one room and ditto with the boys." Then she laid down the most important rule. "No boys shall be in the girls room after nine o'clock pm - same goes for the girls."

As the assembly went on and on and one, the students grew restless and began to murmur amoung themselves. They knew the rules, hearing them from the previous seniors and hearing them again was annoying. Some, like Chad and Jason, fell asleep, some like Sharpay and the cheerleaders decided it was a good time to apply more make-up on and to fix their hair. Beautify-time. However, some, like Gabriella and Taylor found the rules interesting and even made notes on them.

When the assembly ended, the students bumbled out of the auditorium and back to their last period class. Sharpay, Gabriella, Chad and Jason walked ahead to Data Management; Troy, Martha and Taylor hurried along to Physics, leaving Zeke for Home. Ec and Ryan and Kelsi to Orchestra.

"Chad, what place are you choosing?" Gabriella asked as she took her rightful spot beside 'fro.

Chad rubbed his chin for a bit before replying, "Honululu, Hawaii!"

"How 'bout you, Gabi?" Jason asked, poking Gabriella's back with his ruler.

"I was thinking, Washington, D.C," she replied, thinking about the White House and all the historical amazements located there. And it was America's capital. "And you, Jason?"

"Greece." This caught Sharpay's attention, pulling her away from filing her nails. Jason's answers always made a lot of people distracted on their current activity to focus and to gawk at him.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow as Chad stopped himself for laughing too much. "You do know Greece is a country, not a city and it's not in America," Gabriella explained kindly to Jason, hoping not to offend him.

"Oh," Jason said sadly, playing with his ruler. "Orlando, Florida?"

"Aren't you a little too old for Disney?" Chad retorted, offending Jason. The boy kept quiet, hinting to Chad that he blurted out the wrong thing. "Not that there's anything wrong with Disney," Chad went on, "Bugs Bunny is a cool mouse - er, rabbit!"

Gabriella mentally slapped herself silly. "Bugs Bunny is Warner Bros.!" She informed Chad. "Mickey Mouse is Disney!"

Sharpay laughed harshly at the three, catching their attention. The three looked at her, confused. Gabriella looked over her should, innocently gazing at the Sharpay, Chad had a stern look on his face and Jason just blankly stared at her. "What?" she asked, holding up her nail file.

"What's so funny, Ice Queen?" Chad asked in a very cold manner.

"Wait," Jason spoke up, getting with the conversation - sort of, "You're the Queen of Iceland?"

"Chad," Gabriella hissed, slapped his knee while ignoring Jason's clueless comment. She then turned fully around to face the blonde. "Sorry about Chad's rude comment," she said, smiling sweetly yet nervously. "And Jason too," apologizing on Jason's behalf.

Sharpay held her nose high in the air. "Whatever."

"So," Gabriella began. She wanted to be friends with Sharpay, knowing and witnessing the girl did have a good side to her. "Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere."

Gabriella frowned. Starting a conversation with someone who wasn't interested was very difficult. "Why?"

"'Cause I've been everywhere."

"You've been you Antarctica?" Jason asked, in awe. His eyes were wide and glued onto Sharpay.

The brunette laughed, as if Jason said a joke; he somewhat did, in a way, since it was funny. "But there must be one place you want to visit again?"

The blonde thought about it. Yes, there were places in America she wanted to visit. Then she remembered the one city she never gets tired of, "New York."

"I thought that was a state," Chad interrupted, scratching his ear. He looked clueless doing that while asking a stupid-ish question.

"Whatever."

There conversation, which was confusing for Jason and Chad on certain levels, was interuppted, as Mr. Pillar stood in front of the class, ready to speak. He cleared his throat for everyone to notice he was there; they did. Since Mr. Pillar liked being blunt and wanted to know who was certain they were going and those who were certain they weren't. Mr. Pillar, a middle aged, balding, tall man didn't want to embarrass any of his students but he also didn't want to count invalid votes. "Now, raise your hand if you are positive that you will be attending this trip, no matter where we go."

About half of the math class raised their hand. Sharpay looked around at the people who didn't raise their hand; she already had a feeling they weren't going to be able to come. They weren't as blessed as Sharpay's family.

Mr. Pillar counted the raised hands. Instead of doing it like ballots, he was going to ask for city suggestions, about five of them and wanted to count how many people agreed with the cities. "Okay, I need someone to tell me five cities you want to go to."

"Maybe we'll go to New York!" one girl, a cheerleader replied.

Another voice soon followed, "Or LA!"

"What about Miami?"

"So many choices!"

"We cannot forget Honolulu!" another cheerleader suggested. Now there were four choices on the board. "Maui, too!"

Since there was five, Mr. Pillar told the class to hush down. "Does anyone disagree with any of the choices above?"

Gabriella, the one who wanted to visit DC, was about to raise her hand, when Chad gave her a stern look. He did not want to spend two weeks learning about educational stuff; he did that at school and was not willing to do that during their special senior trip. Since she had a good-heart, she kept her mouth shut. Anyway, she was sure, even if she offered the idea of DC, not many people will vote for it, maybe only her. Their math class did consist of, surprisingly, a bunch of cheerleaders and jocks.

Mr. Pillar studied the room. "Alright, these are the stop five choices." Then, he pointed at the first city, New York. There was about forty kids in his class and twenty-two students were certain they were going. Three people chose New York, including Sharpay and Gabriella. Before Gabriella moved to East High, she lived in Miami, lived in LA, lived in Honolulu and Maui; she moved around a lot. Next was LA, which received five votes, Chad and Jason were some of them. Miami also got four, Honolulu and Maui both got the same as LA, five. Mr. Pillar wrote down the results on the black-board and then on lined paper. Right after class, he would hand that into the office, along with notes that eighteen people from his class were certain they would not attend the senior trip.

When school ended, Chad walked in between Gabriella and Jason to their lockers, right outside of math class. "So, for our group, who should we have?"

"Well, there is Troy, you, Jason, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, Zeke and I..." Gabriella added the names up. "Eight of us but the minimum is ten..."

"Hey guys," Ryan greeted, as he opened his locker beside Chad's.

"Yo, Ryan want to be in our group?" Chad asked.

Ryan had a sour expression on his face. "Well," he began nervously as he stuffed books into his locker. "I sort of promised, Sharpay that we'll be in a group together..." Ryan knew that they still weren't big fans of his sister. Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Gabriella were trying to get on her good side and become friends but Sharpay was not letting them. She kept pushing them away.

Gabriella got an idea but the others, except Ryan, might not like it so much, "Add Sharpay to our group so we at least have the right amount."

"NO WAY!" Chad blurted our bluntly, before Ryan could give it any thought.

Troy, who was walking up to them, along with the rest of the gang, covered his ears. Chad had a loud voice when he was protesting something. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Gabriella and then to Chad.

"She.. She wants to put Sharpay in our group!" he cried, pointing at Gabriella violently.

Taylor didn't have a problem with that and neither did Kelsi. Martha was sort of iffy and Zeke didn't really care since he gave up on Sharpay a while back. He now had his eyes on a cute junior, who also loved baking as much as he did. Troy answered, "I don't see a problem with that." It surprised everyone but since he knew Gabriella wanted to become friends with Sharpay, for some reason, he wanted to help her, plus he found out over the summer, that she wasn't so bad.

"What!?" Chad cried again, running his hand through his 'fro.

"Well, she will be with the girls most of the time," Troy replied.

Taylor spoke out, "Also, I heard if when don't have a minimum of ten, Mr. Matsui will give us some roommates - Just think, they could be even worse than Sharpay." Everyone thought, after Taylor said that, it was okay to have Sharpay in the group. However, Chad was still not so sure about and Ryan wasn't sure Sharpay would also like the idea herself. "So, now Ryan, you must convince Sharpay that we are okay people to hang around!"

He frowned. He's been trying that for almost the whole year now. Obviously, it hasn't worked yet. "Alright," he said, not so sure.

--

... Well, he tired and failed. Sharpay wasn't listening to him; she was furious. She didn't want to hang out with jocks and nerd all rolled into one. It was too weird and freaky, plus she wasn't a big fan of Gabriella or Chad. Gabriella weird-ed her out because she kept talking to her, as if they were friends. And she's never really liked Chad or understood why his hair was like that.

"Oh c'mon, Shar," Ryan began again on convincing Sharpay that the Wildcats were awesome, cool, funny people. "You have no one else..."

She grimaced. Why did Ryan have to be right? "For the last time, no!" she declined... again. "I'm not going to hang around that Montez girl, Know-it-all Mckessie, Shy and boring, Kelsi and that odd-ball, Martha..."

"Gabriella's a great girl!" Ryan defended. "Taylor can be annoying but for the right reasons." Taylor wanted everyone to be informed, so it didn't seem she hung around losers. "Kelsi isn't shy, uh, okay she is but she isn't boring! And Martha isn't an odd-ball - She's just a book-worm who loves hip-hop!"

For some reason, those points Ryan said got to her. She was actually not disagreeing with them. "Okay, then, what about that 'fro? Zeke the Muffin-Man? Jason, who always looks clueless? And Troy, the annoying leader of that so-called group...?"

"It's Chad," Ryan said, reminding Sharpay Chad's name. "Well, Zeke is the Muffin-Man." Sharpay made a valid point there. "Jason, well, you're right about him." Again, she was correct. "Troy is not annoying..."

"I told you."

"C'mon, Sharpay! If you don't have a group, Mr. Matsui might put you in some weirdo group who wear..." Sharpay dreaded what was going to come out of his mouth. "... All Black..."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"URGH! FINE, RYAN!"

"Alright," Ryan cheered, pumping his fists into the air. That 'all black' thing always got to Sharpay. She liked the colour black but she would never wear only that colour. Not even at a funeral - She would add pink to it, just a little though. "You're going to love them..."

"Whatever."

Ryan decided to do the cheer with Sharpay, the famous wildcat cheer, even if she was driving. "What team!?" he yelled, sounding a bit like Chad.

"What are you doing?"

--

"So where did you choose to go?" Gabriella asked Taylor, as they sat in the public library. The two didn't like their school library that much; it wasn't big enough for them. "I chose New York, since I've never been there before."

Taylor was busy in her own thoughts. It was if she was day-dreaming. So, to get her mind back, Gabriella tapped Taylor's arm. She gasped and held her hand over her heart. "Sorry," she said, huffing. Gabriella scared the day-lights out of her.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, suddenly worried that her best-friend was starting to creep her out. She rubbed Taylor's arm, feeling the goosebumps, as she tried to comfort her. "It's like you had a nightmare... during the day..."

Taylor took a moment to answer. She was fighting with her inner self. "I've been having these dreams," she stopped and corrected herself, "These nightmares, actually. I've been having them for quite a while now." Her mind was going back into her blurred memory of her nightmare. "Well, from what I can remember, I keep seeing myself being chased and people are running in front of me while these shadow like people are chasing us." She didn't know how to describe it well enough for Gabriella to feel scared to - not that she wanted the girl to. "And then we fall and that's it, I wake up..."

Gabriella read several books on dreams. She wanted to know more but since most dreams were hard to remember, she did not know how to help Taylor. "Where were you running?"

"I don't know," Taylor asked, shaking a bit. "All I can remember that there was four of us running and many chasing us and everything is dark and that's it..."

"Oh," was all Gabriella could say.

"And I have the nightmare ever single night!" Taylor rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps. "Just when I was so excited about this senior trip."

"You think it has something to do about the trip?" Gabriella inquired, raising both eyebrows. "Like, something is telling us not to go?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know but where on the trip would we go that's dark and that there's a hole?" Gabriella asked, letting the subject slide.

Taylor sighed and nodded, "You're right. Maybe it's just a silly dream..."

* * *

_There you go, an update! It's boring and not interesting but it shows you things. Are Taylor's nightmares just her imagination fooling her? Or something, something supernatural? Again, this isn't really horror, think of it as a scary Haunted Mansion thing, okay? Sorry, if there are many mistakes, some words, like 'embarrass' annoying me... Haha. I'll fix them as soon as I can. :)_

_Ta-Ta_


End file.
